You Can't Forget - An Undertale Fanfiction
by FanficsForSoul
Summary: Post Pacifist! (Frisk is non-binary) In this fic everyone lives together, (Besides Asgore and Flowey), Frisk does not remember the genocide route. Frisk has been having nightmares of a strange figure, but the problem arises into the real world, and Frisk must fight off the evil spirit trying to grasp his soul. NO SHIPS INVOLVED! GETS BETTER (in my opinion) AS CHAPTERS PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up, Frisk!" A voice called, it was familiar, but you couldn't make it out. Frisk slowly opened their eyes, to see a figure over them. "Have you forgotten about me Frisk?" The voice weeped. "No-" Frisk started, " _ **Have you REALLY forgotten who is in control here?"**_ Images flashed before Frisk's vision. Blurs of blood dripping from the mouth of Toriel, Her arms spread wide to you. "Mom!" Frisk called, looking down to see a knife held firmly in their grasp. They couldn't move. They are forced to watch their adopted mother crumble away to dust. Leaving behind the books, the pies, _everything._ " _ **Do you see… Frisk? You wish you could forget the AMAZING times we had together, but i'll make sure you remember. Every. Last. Part."**_ Frisk could tell the voice was smiling. Their vision turned to darkness, and all they could see were two, dark, glowing red eyes.

Frisk sat up with a gasp. They clutched their shirt tightly. Frisk's breaths were ragged, their eyes brimmed with tears. " _What was that?"_ Frisk thought to themself. Frisk knew sleep wasn't going to come back to them, they glanced to the small clock perched by their bed. " _3:27"_ It read. "Great." Frisk groaned, they swung their legs over the side of the twin bed. They quickly rubbed the tears from their eyes and got up. Frisk couldn't make sense of what they saw. It was so… Real…. They hurried out of their room and crept silently to the bathroom. Their face had dark circles under them, they hated how red their face was. Frisk quickly turned on the water and splashed it in their face.

Once they were in the hallway, they didn't know what to do with themselves. They were to scared to sleep. They crept down the hall, past Papyrus and San's room. They could hear the dull roar of Pap's snores. The next door down was Alphy's and Undyne's. It was a smaller room, but it fit them just fine. The next door was Toriels room, Frisk stood in front of it nervously. The nightmare was horrifying. Frisk opened the door slightly, and felt relieved to see Toriel there, sleeping soundly. Her face looked so peaceful. Frisk smiled and quietly shut the door.

They turned a corner to the stairs. Slowly they drug their bare feet down them. Everything was in place, the board game they were playing was sprawled across the coffee table. The couch had pillows and blankets piled messily on top. A small light in the kitchen glowed bright enough for Frisk to see the leftover spaghetti mess they had made. It filled Frisk with joy, " _what a silly dream."_ Frisk told themself. They found a comfy spot in front of the window and looked to the stars with joy. They were twinkling brightly. Frisk loved that now every monster could see them, see their beauty. All the monsters are loving the outside world more and more each day. The humans are slowly learning to accept them for what they are. The calm of the night was much different than the daytime. From the bustling of cars, and scurrying of busy monsters and humans, it made things hard to truly take in, but now, Frisk could really absorb the world they call home. See every sidewalk, every streetlamp and house, the freshly mowed yards, and flowers in bloom. Frisk let these sights take them away into a daydream, of eternal comfort.

"Hey kid, you still up?" Frisk jumped, and turned around to see Sans. They were surprised to see anyone else awake. "Don't worry, I get scary dreams too." Sans said, walking over to Frisk. "Whatcha lookin at?" Sans's voice was soft, much gentler than normal. "The stars." Frisk said quietly. "Yeah, they are really _**out of this world**_." Sans winked, Frisk could barely hold back a chuckle. "Anyways, it's late kiddo. Why don't i let you sleep with me and Paps tonight? It's better than staying up all night and being _**bone tired**_ in the morning." Frisk nodded and grabbed the skeletons hand, as they walked up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **You remember don't you? The murders, the resets… You remember it all. Every single life YOU took, just because of your own curiosity. I was so excited to play with you again, Frisk! But YOU decided to move on? To save everyone? What good does that do? I've grown bored, so i'll make you relive it all, then take over your precious soul once again! I'm going to LOVE to hear you scream as i slaughter them one by one again. Won't you like that, Frisk?"**_ The voice was back. It was stronger and angrier. "Wh-who are you?" Frisk's voice was small. " _ **Why Frisk, how could you forget? It's me… Your. Best. Friend."**_ Those words struck Frisk. Asriel had said the same thing, but this voice was different. It was colder, more sinister. Frisk's vision was whisked around in a circle, whirring between blurred memories of bloodshed. " _ **Oh! Look who it is, Frisk. It's your good pal, Papyrus."**_ The voice laughed. Frisk's vision was stopped. Papyrus was standing in front of them, smiling with open arms. "Pap-" They were startled when they felt their body moving, one step… Two… Three… Their feet crunching in the snow. "No… STOP!" Frisk could see the knife glistening in their hand. "No! NO!" Frisk tried to stop their movements. Their body wasn't their own anymore. Once you reached Papyrus, he welcomed you in a warm hug. You felt your hand raise and slice through him, so easily... "I still…. Believe in you…" Papyrus said, slowly. Frisk could hear the pain in his voice. "NO!" Frisk cried. Letting their vision be enveloped with darkness. " _ **You will never escape MY HELL."**_

Frisk opened their eyes, they couldn't remember where they were, or what they were doing. They couldn't get a breath in. Everything felt as if it was closing in around them. Frisk screamed, trying to get any ounce of air in their lungs. Frisk could feel their whole body shaking. "Kiddo! Calm down!" A voice was yelling to them. They could feel bony arms grabbing them close. "It's okay! You're safe now!" Frisk recognized the voice. "S..ans…" Frisk said, feeling their body relax. Their breaths slowly returned to normal. "Sans, is the human okay?" Frisk could hear Papyrus's voice too. " _It was just another dream… But how can a dream be so real?"_ Frisk thought. "Yeah bro, they're alright." Sans said reassuringly. "Sans, i'm sorry" Frisk said through tears. "Don't sweat it kiddo." Sans held them closer. Frisk breathed in the sweet smell Sans had to him. "Sans, Shall I go get Lady Asgore?" Papyrus said, Frisk could tell he was scared. "Nah, its alright. Me and the kid are gonna go for a walk, just go back to sleep bro." Frisk was lifted by Sans and carried out of the bedroom. Sans let Frisk down and they started to walk downstairs.

"Come outside with me for a minute." Sans said. Frisk nodded and followed Sans out the door. The brisk night air surrounded Frisk's bare skin. It was mid summer, so any ounce of cool air was nice. Sans was quiet. "Alright kiddo. I want you to tell me EXACTLY what you dreamt." Frisk got chills up their spine. They glanced over to Sans, the small glows of his eyes had faded. "S-Sans… You okay?" Frisk asked. Everything was silent for a long moment. Sans sighed. His head was low. "Kid, I noticed your stats… They… They're changing, I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I feel like I have an idea." Sans said, his voice was off. "I don't notice anything wrong with my stats, what are you talking about?" Frisk nervously chuckled. "Kid…" Frisk could feel the world stop before them. Everything had gone utterly quiet. The trees stopped mid sway, It felt as if their air had been sucked from their lungs. " _Have you dreamt of killing everyone?"_ Frisk felt the chills come back, stronger. Sans's eye was glowing bright blue. " _So… When is it? A day, a week? When are you going to reset and kill everyone again?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk was shocked, they didn't know how to react. "I already told you! I'm _not_ going to reset again!" Frisk's voice was shaky, not as confident as they'd like. "Look, I have no idea what's going on with me! Everytime I go to sleep i dream of killing you guys, and I don't like it! A voice always talks to me… I've never heard the voice before, but it's so familiar… Like i _should_ know it. Sans… Help…" Frisk could feel tears brimming at their eyes. Sans sighed, his eyes returning to normal. Frisk felt somewhat at ease. "Kiddo... Do you really not remember?" Sans mumbled, Frisk could barely make it out. "Remember what?" Frisk's voice grew agitated. "Answer this, every time you reset, do you remember it?" Sans asked. Frisk looked back. They remembered some of them, how they'd accidentally killed a froggit and reset, or how Papyrus died in an accident on the surface. (Since they did not have the power to save above ground.) "Most of them." Frisk put bluntly. "I know when I wake up in the ruins, that i reset again, but sometimes… I never remember why." Frisk admitted. "I see…" Sans said, Frisk could tell he was thinking hard. "This is going to be hard to explain... " Sans said, as he sat down on the step of the porch. Frisk joined him and put a small hand on his knee. "Please… Tell me…" Frisk asked.

Sans continued to tell Frisk of the horrors that they had committed. How they killed everyone, and waited around and every location, just to kill everything. Make it completely empty. Sans told him of their fight, and how many reloads it took to kill him. "Fight after fight, you kept going. With the same empty look in your eyes." Frisk gulped, afraid of themself. " _How could I ever do this?"_ Frisk thought. Frisk looked to Sans. "So… You remember? Every time?" Frisk hesitated. Sans looked away sheepishly and gave a short nod. Frisk felt their heart drop. "I'm… Sorry…" Frisk felt the tears coming again. "I'm so sorry, i'm so sorry." Frisk repeated over and over again, now sobbing into San's sweater. "Shh… it's okay... Kid, I don't think it's your fault…" Sans said finally. Rubbing Frisks back. "What do you mean?" Frisk sniffled, looking up to Sans. "I think _something else did it._ "

Frisk felt drained, they knew they had to get sleep. Even though they were afraid, they knew they had to face the voice again. Frisk said their goodnights to Sans and hurried to their room. "5:20" The clock read. Frisk groaned, running off of no sleep was taking a drain on them. Frisk could feel their head pounding and their throat was dry from crying. Their eyes were puffy and heavy. It was easy to drift into sleep as soon as their head hit the pillow.

" _ **Hey! Back for more?"**_ The voice was back. Frisk knew they had to stay strong, they had to be determined. "You did this." Frisk said slowly. "You killed everyone, everything…" They clenched their fists. " _ **Oh ho, ho! Did the comedian tell you everything? How nice. I don't have to waste my time."**_ The voice cackled. " _ **I'll have to thank him later. I wonder if he'll like a knife as a gift."**_ Frisk felt chills. They hated how sinister this voice was. "Sh-show yourself! Tell me what you want!" Frisk said, feeling chill. " _ **Fine then."**_ Suddenly a kid about Frisk's age appeared before them. They looked a lot like Frisk too. They had a striped green shirt, with hair the exact length as Frisks, they were smiling, it put Frisk off. " _ **Hello. It's me… Chara."**_ Frisk remembered that name. It was the one Asriel was talking about. "Ch-Chara?" Frisk stepped back slightly. " _ **That's right! Did Asriel tell you about me? That was nice of him, but he's a fool. Couldn't even kill a single human. He was a coward, he deserved to rot as a flower… Anyways, let's get to the point."**_ Chara took a step forward, Frisk took a step back in retaliation. "Get away from me!" Frisk yelled. Chara smiled and raised their hand. Frisk felt their soul being grabbed. Fingers wrapped around it, pulling it from Frisk. "Wh-what are you doing?!" Frisk said painfully. They clutched their chest as they fell to the ground. " _ **I'm going to need this sweet determination. Mine got lost a long, long time ago, and YOU stole it. So i'm claiming it back."**_ Chara giggled, and started to drain Frisk. They felt their body go limp everything became heavy. They couldn't manage a word anymore. " _ **Hahaha! This power is so nice to have again."**_ Chara said. Frisk couldn't let them do this. They mustered up the small amount of determination they had left and lunged towards Chara, but Chara easily flung them back. " _ **You honestly think you can fight me? You're just as naive as you used to be."**_ Frisk felt a small cage form around their soul. "What are you doing? Don't hurt them!" Frisk yelled weakly. " _ **I'm going to borrow your body for a while. Hope that's okay… But then again, you really don't have a say in it do you?"**_ Chara laughed and brought up the stats bar. Frisk was astonished.

Chara: Lv. xxx Hp: xx/xx

At: 99999999999x

Defense. 9999999999x

Frisk knew this was bad. This was really, really bad. " _ **It's amazing what a small amount of determination can do to one soul. Once i kill your friends, I can truly come back and destroy humanity."**_ Chara had so much hope, and anger in their voice. " _ **I'll also kill YOU Frisk!**_ " they smiled. Frisk knew they only had one option. They put out their hand and tried to reset….

But nothing happened….

" _ **Looking for this?"**_ Chara flashed the reset button towards Frisk. " _ **I have complete control over the timeline… Everything. Is. Mine.**_ " Frisk's heart sank, they felt their consciousness fading away. " _Sans… Stop them… Stop…. ME…._ " Frisk thought, before falling into a pit of darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes! HEY! So, when Chara is acting like Frisk their dialogue will look normal. When they are acting like themselves they will be in the bolded text! (Just throwing that out there.) Okay! Enjoy! (Or not, whatever you're into.)**

Chara's eyes opened to reveal the bright sunlight before them. They squinted and covered their eyes. The body was still new to Chara, as they had been a soul for a while now. Everything felt heavy and hard to move, but Chara was enjoying every second of it. They slowly sat up and swung themselves out of bed. They forgot how it felt to be groggy, to feel tired or to have any feeling in their body at all. They stood on wobbly feet, but managed to keep their balance. " _ **I've missed this!"**_ Chara giggled with glee, like a small child receiving a present. They felt Frisk's determination bubbling inside them, along with the tattered and broken soul. Chara felt overpowered. They walked downstairs to a sweet smell of syrup and cooking. They snuck themselves into the kitchen, looking around for any of the knives, but none were visible. "Oh! My child, good morning!" Toriel said, her voice was to perky to Chara's distaste. "Hi!" Chara said, trying to sound as much like Frisk as possible. "Hello human! Did you have anymore nightmares?" Chara turned to Papyrus sitting at the kitchen table. "No, they went away." Chara stated. "Goodie!" Papyrus waved their arms. Chara faked a smile and hurried to sit down.

"I'm surprised you're up so early my child, not even Alphys or Undyne are awake yet. "Where is Sans?" Chara asked, feeling uneasy about him. "That lazybones will probably sleep till noon." Papyrus said, shaking their head. Chara grinned, that was the time to strike. While Sans was asleep they would slaughter everyone, without interference. "Good morning!" Chara jumped to see Undyne, and Alphys standing at the kitchen doorway. "Oh! Hello you two." Toriel grinned They were wearing matching pajamas, they were covered with the main character of " _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie"_

"Hey punk! Ready for our training today?" Undyne smiled and ruffled Chara's hair. "Yeah!" Chara tried to sound enthusiastic. Chara knew they had to act fast. They wanted to search for the knife, but everyone was bustling about in the kitchen, they had to get rid of them. "My child are you feeling okay?" Toriel asked putting a loving hand on Chara's shoulder. Chara tried not to gag. This was the perfect opportunity. "Oh, i'm not feeling to good." With that everyone became in a panic. "WHAT? What's wrong punk? Do i gotta beat someone up?"

"OH NO! Human! Are you ill? Are you DYING?!" Papyrus was running a muck. "G-guys!" Alphys yelled, letting everyone fall silent. "I-i'm guessing it's just what the humans call a cold." She said. Undyne looked lovingly at her. "I-I've been reading on human illnesses. We should go get some medicine from the local store. That is h-how I saw to treat it." Undyne nodded. "ALRIGHT! Papyrus, are you ready to go on an ADVENTURE?!" Papyrus put his fist up. "YOU KNOW I AM!" Alphys and Toriel giggled at them. "W-we will b-be back Frisk, don't worry." Alphys quickly drug Papyrus and Undyne out of the kitchen. " _ **Three down.**_ " Chara wanted to laugh at their stupidity. "My child, is there anything I can do for you?" Toriel said, kneeling towards them. "Could you go and draw me a hot bath?" Chara tried to sound stuffy, and quiet. Toriel smiled at them and hurried out of the room. " _ **Perfect."**_ Chara thought, they hopped from the chair and looked through drawer after drawer. " _ **Where are the knives?"**_ Chara became flustered. Knowing Toriel she put them in a place Frisk would not reach. Chara slowly grabbed a chair and stood upon it. Looking through all the top cabinets. " _ **Here you are."**_ They pulled out a small knife, from one of the higher drawers. " _ **This was too easy."**_ They got down and shoved the knife in their inventory. Chara pushed the chair back into place. "Okay my child, it's ready." Toriel said,coming back into the kitchen. Chara knew it was time to strike. " _ **Say goodbye Frisk!**_ " Chara thought as they pulled the knife from their pocket and slashed towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES- This chapter might be a tad confusing. ( I know how it played out in my head, but coming to it with words was pretty difficult. I kept it still sorta from Chara's point of view, but Frisk is in this chapter too, so… It can be a bit confusing to read. SORRY! I'll try to be better next time lol and I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT…. Welp baiii!**

Chara was flung to the ground in an instant. Their body hitting the tile floors, the knife dropping from their hands. "What do you think you're doing?" Chara glanced up, unable to move their body, to see Sans holding a firm grip on their soul. He held a blank expression. "Sans! What is the meaning of this?" Toriel said. "Tori… This isn't Frisk." Sans replied. Toriel scoffed. "Are you BLIND? Of course this is Frisk!" She gave him a stern look. "No, it's not. They tried to _kill_ you." Sans's voice became impatient. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Toriel said, fear growing in her soft voice. Sans pointed with his other hand to the knife sprawled across the floor. "Frisk… What is the meaning of this?" She said, picking up the knife. Chara grew angry. They knew that they couldn't act sweet and innocent any longer. It was time to get serious. " _ **Hahaha… HAHAHAHA…"**_ Chara couldn't stop laughing, it hollered throughout the house, ringing up the stairs and through the hallway. Toriel took a step back. " _Who are you, and what have you done with Frisk?"_ San said, his eye glowing. Chara smiled, " _ **Don't worry! They are fineeee, just taking a little nap is all!"**_ Chara sarcastically chided. They could hear Toriel gasp. " _ **And MOM, you know who I am! How could you forget me? It hurts, it really does, but i'll get over it."**_ They cackled. "What do you mean?" Toriel shook. Before Chara could answer, they felt a sharp pain at their chest.

" _ **AHH!"**_ Chara screamed with pain. " _ **No, no, NO! You can't take this from me Frisk!"**_ Chara yelled. They felt their soul being ripped from control. Chara couldn't understand, Frisk had no determination, how could they possibly regain control? Chara quickly left the consciousness of Frisk's body, and resided back into their soul.

Frisk stood before Chara. " _ **How are you doing this?!"**_ Chara screamed, trying to ignore the pain. Frisk looked deep into Chara's red eyes. "This is _my_ body. I won't sit here and let you hurt them anymore!" Frisk said, straining to keep a grip onto Chara's soul. " _ **It's not possible. You don't have ANY power of your own!"**_ Chara could feel their soul slipping away. "I do have power though. I may not be filled with _LV,_ but i do have something you don't." Frisk confidently said. " _ **And that is?!"**_

"Love." Frisk answered. "The love of my friends, my family. Every monster in the underground, the feelings of them breaking free, the feelings of their happiness reside inside of me, something _you_ don't have." Frisk smiled, and reached a hand towards Chara. "But, Chara. I can show you, and maybe… You won't be so lonely anymore." Frisk hovered over the MERCY button, but Chara wanted no part of it.

Chara knew they had lost this battle. If they continued to try and fight Frisk, things might end badly, and Chara will never achieve what they came here for. They quickly gave Frisk control of the timeline, of themselves, and faded away. " _ **Just you wait… I'll kill you and everyone here. You'll see…"**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTES! To clarify, the monsters live at the base of Mount Ebbot. (It will make sense later)** Frisk wearily opened their eyes, they felt completely drained. Their body was heavy, everything was still. "M-my child?" Frisk could hear Toriel's voice, her arms cradled around them. It was warm. They tried to speak, they tried to explain what happened, but they couldn't muster the power. Fighting Chara off had taken a toll on them. All they wanted to do was sleep. "Tori… I'll take them to their room." Frisk heard Sans's voice too. They couldn't think straight. Everything was a big blur. They felt themselves being scooped up and carried. They were suddenly smothered with blankets, it felt so nice. "Get some rest… Then we got some talking to do…" Sans said. Frisk wanted to sleep, but was frightened, they didn't want Chara to take over again. Frisk felt Chara's soul inside of them. It seemed quiet for now, but Frisk didn't want to take any chances. "S...ans…" Frisk mustered. "Yeah, kiddo?" Sans said. "Stay… With me…. Make sure nothing bad happens." Frisk's voice was so quiet, Sans could barely hear them. "Sure kiddo… Of course…" Sans said, pulling a chair to their bedside. Frisk smiled tiredly and let sleep envelop them.

 **Hours Later**

Frisk opened their eyes slowly, the room was dark. Frisk could see the moonlight piercing through their window. They felt better than they had. They glanced around at the empty room. " _Where had Sans gone?"_ Frisk thought, angry that the skeleton left them. They sat up slowly, their head swimmed. "Hey." A voice made Frisk jump. They turned to see Sans by their bedside. "How did yo-"

"Shortcuts of course, don't worry kiddo, i've been checking in here every fifteen minutes." Sans winked. Frisk felt relieved. "How ya feelin?" Sans asked, taking a seat on their bed. "Better." Frisk replied. "That's good, everyone was worried sick about'cha." Sans said. Frisk felt a shiver go up their spine. "You told them?" Frisk shook, not wanting everyone to know the horrors of what laid inside them. "Nah, me and Tori told em you didn't feel well, and passed out." Sans winked again, noticing Frisk's worry. "Thanks…" Frisk said quietly. Feeling the dull hum of Chara's soul inside their own. "Hey, Sans..?" Frisk started. "Can I be left alone for a few minutes? I need some time to think." Frisk said. Sans looked at them puzzlingly, but nodded. "Yell if ya need anything." Sans said, as he got up and walked towards the door. "Come down whenever you're ready, i'll come check on ya in twenty minutes if you don't come down then." Sans said. Frisk nodded and waved them off. They waited for the door to shut behind Sans.

" _ **Thought he would never leave."**_ A voice echoed through Frisk. Chara's. "What do you want." Frisk said, they felt Chara push against their soul. Trying to break free. " _ **Think you can hold me back forever?"**_ Chara giggled. Frisk new that they couldn't hold Chara for long, they would sooner or later, take over again. " _ **You're so weak… It disgusts me…"**_ Chara condescended. Frisk ignored their remarks and fell deep into their mind. They didn't want Chara to take over again, they knew they didn't have much time. If Chara took over again… Who knows what would happen… Frisk could hear the laughter from everyone downstairs. "I won't let you hurt them." Frisk told Chara. " _ **Oh yeah? What are you going to do to stop me hmm? I'm curious."**_ Chara laughed. Frisk knew they had to leave, they had to get far away from here and make sure Chara can't get ahold of anyone.

Frisk stood from their bed, they wobbled on their feet. They walked slowly over to the hook on the back of the door and scooped the small backpack Toriel had bought for them off. They filled it with clothes and the few snacks they kept in their room. " _It'll have to do for now."_ Frisk thought, strapping the backpack on their shoulders. They glanced at their window, did they really wanna do this? To leave everyone and everything? They felt a pulse of Chara's soul again. " _I have to do this… For everyone…"_ Frisk thought, as they walked over to their window and unhitched the rusty lock. They pushed it slightly and let the cool night breeze blow over them. It felt nice, the sweet smell of mowed grass filled Frisk's lungs. They looked down towards the ground. It wasn't a long jump… Even though they were on the top floor, the house was rather short and the ground didn't seem too far. With one swift breath they leaped out the window with every ounce of determination they had.

"OOF!" Frisk heaved as they hit the ground. It sent jolts up their feet. Otherwise they were okay, no bruises or cuts. They felt the pulse of Chara's soul get stronger with every step they took. "Only one place to go…" Frisk sighed, as they headed towards Mount Ebbot.

The climb was steep, just as they remembered. Waves of nostalgia washed over them. " _ **Had the same reason I had, huh…"**_ Frisk jumped, Chara was talking to them again. " _ **Thats right… I can see every memory, our souls are linked afterall. You hated the human village as much as I did… Every one of them using you, hurting you… Making you feel worthless. So, you wanted to leave this world, but when you jumped… The underground saved you."**_ Frisk could hear the remorse in Chara's voice. Frisk hadn't noticed how similar they really were. They decided to not answer Chara, no words were needed. They just continued to climb, until they reached the hole leading into the underground. They smiled " _Bye guys…"_ Frisk thought, as they took a fateful step down the hole.

Sans POV:

Sans couldn't get the expression of the kids face out of his mind. They looked so deep into thought. Like nothing else mattered. It reminded him of the empty face Frisk had during the genocide route. Sans shuddered, remembering the entire ordeal, hoping for that not to happen again, by Chara's will. Sans knew he had to do _something_ to free Frisk from that monster, but they didn't know where to start. It would take years to figure out how to separate the souls. Then what? Would Chara's soul just be free again? Sans knew they shouldn't leave the kid alone.

"BROTHER ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus's voice drove Sans out of their daydream. "Yeah bro, i'm alright, i'm going to go check on the kid." Sans said, heaving himself off of the sofa. He teleported to Frisk's door, and hesitated to open it. " _What will I see beyond this door…?"_ Sans thought. Everything was silent on the other side. Sans quickly opened the door. "Kid, you okay?" Sans said. "K-kid?" Sans noticed Frisk was not anywhere to be seen. "FRISK?!" Sans yelled. He felt a breeze brush by him, the window was wide open. "No, no, NO! Dammit!" Sans ran over to the window and peered down. Small muddy footprints led into the road. "Sans, why are you yelling, is.. Everything okay?" Sans turned to Toriel, her face as stricken with worry. "Sans… What happened…" She said, shaking. Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys were behind her staring deep into Sans's blue glowing eye.


	7. Chapter 7

"They're gone…" Sans heaved, motioning to the open window. Toriel gasped and collapsed onto her knees. "No… My child, why would you do such a thing?" She began to sob. Alphys put a comforting hand on her back. "Why would the punk leave?" Undyne asked, oblivious to the possession, and Chara's return. "YEAH BROTHER, THE HUMAN WAS SO HAPPY! WHY WOULD THEY LEAVE?" Papyrus asked, staring deep into his brother's eye sockets. "Its a long story, but for now we gotta find Frisk… Their life is on the line. Sans said, letting Frisk's smile bore into his mind. He couldn't take another reset, he couldn't put all of Frisk's work go to waste. "Wh-where would they go?" Aphys asked. Sans stood silent for a few moments. "The underground, it's the only place Frisk knows by heart, the place they know they will not cause harm." Sans said. "Harm?" Undyne asked raising one eyebrow. "I'll explain later, you guys start heading for the underground, I gotta shortcut." Sans winked and flashed out of the room.

Frisk slowly made their way through the empty ruins. It was eerily quiet, everything lay still except for the small breeze that blew through, making a dull howl throughout the place. Frisk felt utterly alone, they were scared, but they knew this was the best option. Just up ahead was Toriel's old home. The door was thankfully unlocked, Frisk hurried in, feeling nostalgia wave over them again. The house was so empty now. Everything was taken to the surface after the barrier broke. Cobwebs and dust gathered in the corners, the floors were caked with grime. Frisk felt shivers up their spine. " _ **You really think staying here will stop me?"**_ Chara echoed. Frisk knew it wouldn't. They had to do something else to stop Chara, this however would give them time to regain strength and fight back. Frisk would repeat this till the end of time. Chara takes over, Frisk regains control before they leave the underground. It pained Frisk to result to this, but Chara had to be stopped and contained. Frisk vowed to fight them off for as long as possible. " _ **You really are dumb."**_ Chara taunted, Frisk could feel their grin. Suddenly a pang of pain ripped through their soul, Chara was trying to take over again. " _ **I've grown impatient… Give it to me… NOW!"**_ Frisk's soul trying harder and harder to resist Chara. "No! I won't let you…!" The pain grew worse by the second. Frisk could feel Chara's hands wrapping around their soul. It was like a game of tug of war. Frisk fell to the floor in a heap, trying desperately to fight. " _ **HAHA! YOU'RE SO WEAK!"**_ Chara cackled. Frisk screamed, the pain was unbearable. It burned their eyes, their throat, their head swam and pounded. Their body began to shake. " _ **You can't fight me forever. Give. Up."**_ Chara was growing impatient by the second. "Help…" Frisk choked out. They crawled to the kitchen, clawing furiously at the ground. They were determined to stop themselves from being taken over. Frisk found a small cable, left on the floor. It was big enough to tie themselves with. Frisk's vision began to fade, they had to hurry. Frisk grabbed the cable and tied their hand to the handle of the cabinet, " _use the knot Mom showed me, Chara won't be able to untie that."_ Frisk thought, as they pulled the cable tight. Frisk could feel the circulation from their hand drain, but they were happy they could keep Chara at bay for as long as possible.

Sans flashed into Grillbys. Or what was left of it, the tables had been cleared out. Every bottle from the back shelf was wiped clean. It felt odd to be back here after so long. Sans remembered all the times he had in there. He wanted to reminisce longer, but knew he had no time. He hurried out of the restaurant, into Snowdin. Sans didn't know where to start. "KID?!" Sans yelled. No answer. Anxiety and worry grew into Sans. He rushed over to their old house, bursting in the door. "FRISK!" He called again. He looked everywhere, but Frisk wasn't there. He quickly ran into the woods, towards Toriel's house. The big doors looked creepier now. It was grown over with weeds. "Hey." A voice made Sans jump, he turned to see _that flower."_ Sans looked at Flowey disgusted. "What do _you_ want?" Sans said impatiently. "Rude. Anyways, Frisk is in there, but it's not pretty, and i'm here to help you." Flowey stated. Sans snorted "Heh, YOU help ME? Why would you ever wanna do that?"

"Look, I know Chara a LOT more than you do, they are not someone you want to mess with. Chara is a soulless demon, even when they were alive. I'm helping you, so I don't get creamed by them." Flowey said. "Plus… I owe Frisk one…" They mumbled. Sans nodded. "So, what do we do?" Sans asked, hating they had to take orders from a flower. "Chara is living off of raw determination. Their soul feeds off of it, without it Chara's soul wouldn't sustain." Flowey said. Sans's brain began to turn. "If we can find some way to retract the determination, we would be able to seal their soul, forever." Flowey finished.

"I have an idea." Sans said. He turned and ran ahead, back towards Snowdin. He hurried back to his house, and stood in front of his shed. "Dammit, I lost the key a while ago." Sans remembered. "Really…? Guess i'm not surprised." Flowey rolled their eyes. Sans smiled. "Thankfully I have another solution." His eye began to glow, as he raised his arm and summoned the gaster blaster. It shot out a large beam, busting a hole through the shed. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Flowey coughed, through smoke. Sans laughed, "Hey, it got the job done. Don't worry, I made sure to be careful. Sans hurried in the shed without another word. He gathered a small object from the cabinet. "What is that?" Flowey asked peeking around Sans. "Something i've been working on for a while now. Sans smiled. He hurried out of the shed and back to Toriel's place. "You sure this will work?" Flowey gulped. Sans didn't look at Flowey. "God I hope so." He sighed, opening the large door to Tori's place.

The door banged shut behind them. "Over here!" Flowey called, leading Sans down the large hallway, into the kitchen. Sans's mouth dropped. What lay before him, was horrifying. Frisk was tied to the handle of the cabinet, their hand purple and swollen. They were shaking, gasping for air. Frisk's eyes were wide open. Red and bloodshot. They were curled into a ball, thrashing around. Sans knelt down to them. "KID!" Sans yelled. Frisk didn't answer. "Chara is trying to take over. I'm amazed Frisk is holding on this long." Flowey said. Sans could see the pain in their face. He took a small look at their stats. The lv. was all over the place. Jumping from one, to a hundred, flashing around. Frisk's HP was slowly dropping. Sans had no time to lose. He grabbed the machine and flipped the switch. It hummed to life. "What does this thing do?!" Flowey yelled. "It will extract the determination from Frisk's body. If my theory is correct, since Chara is made purely of determination, then they will be stored inside the machine as well." Sans said carefully. Without another word, Sans took the small needle attached to the machine, and pierced Frisk's soul with it. He cringed, feeling how hard their soul was being worked. Frisk screamed in pain. "Hold on kiddo!" Sans called, seeing the determination begin to withdraw from Frisk's body. " _ **No…"**_ Sans could hear Chara. " _ **No… How dare you… Betray me again Asriel…?"**_ Chara's voice grew weaker. "You are in need of a timeout kid." Sans snarled, feeling Chara's soul fade away from Frisk's. " **I will be back… You'll see…"** Chara's voice faded away, along with their soul. Sans quickly turned off the machine. Frisk's body lay limp. Sans quickly cut the wire with a small pocket knife he kept around. "Geez kid… You really fought, didn't ya?" Sans said, taking off his jacket. He gently wrapped Frisk in it, and scooped them up. He stood and began walking back towards the broken barrier. "Sans!" Toriel ran up through the hallway, to meet Sans. "Hey Tori." Sans said. "Oh! My child… Are they alright?" She asked, stroking the small child's hair, tears welling up in her eyes. The others soon came up beside Toriel. "Toriel told us everything." Undyne said. "IS THE HUMAN ALL BETTER NOW?" Papyrus asked, so innocently. "Y-yeah… Are they gone?" Alphys interjected. "Yeah, that demon won't be bothering us again." Sans said. "However did you stop them?!" Toriel gasped. "Well, I had a little help." Sans said. "Speaking of help…" Sans turned, Flowey was out of sight. "Huh. Guess they left."

"WELL SOMEDAY I'LL HAVE TO MAKE THEM SOME SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus rejoiced. "Yeah bro, you'll have to do that." Sans agreed. "Let's get outta here. This kiddo is bone tired."

 **Authors notes!THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST! THANK YOU FOR READING! Its my first fanfic, some people may not like it, but I'm proud of it, hopefully i'll become a better writer in time, but if you read this far. Thank you, I really appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up my child." Frisk heard a gentle voice calling to them. They struggled to open their eyes. The light was blinding. "You can do it!" Another voice called. Frisk opened their eyes more, letting the shapes start to form. Colors of purple and blue entered their vision. Red's and yellows, the colors started to take form. "HUMAN! YOU HAVE AWOKEN!" Frisk recognized that voice. "Papyrus!" Frisk heaved, fully opening their eyes. They sat up abruptly, a woozy feeling struck them. "Oh my! My child, take it easy." Toriel chided. Everyone was here. What had happened? Frisk couldn't remember, the last thing they recall was Chara taking them over. "Hey punk!" Undyne laughed ruffling Frisk's tangled hair. "What happened?" Frisk asked, waving to a nervous Alphys standing behind Undyne. "YOU'LL HAVE TO ASK SANS THAT ONE." Papyrus admitted. Frisk noticed he wasn't in the room. "Where is he?" Frisk asked, slightly disappointed that he wasn't there. "Don't worry, he offered to go grocery shopping for me today, other than today, he hasn't left your side for even a moment." Toriel said, a warm smile stretched across her face. "How long was I out for?" Frisk asked. "A-about three days!" Alphy's chimed in. Frisk felt their mouth drop. " _3 days? Sans stayed in here with me for 3 DAYS?!"_ Frisk was shocked. "Yeah, you had us worried SICK!" Undyne said. "Sorry... Um… What happened to… to Chara?" Frisk hesitated. Everyone stood silent. "Their s-soul was extracted from y-your body, they won't bother you anymore." Alphys said. "Oh…" Frisk sighed. "HUMAN WHAT IS THE MATTER? IT IS GOOD THAT THE EVIL WAS EXTRACTED RIGHT?" Papyrus said innocently. "Yeah… it's great…" Frisk mumbled. "My child, why are you so down?" Toriel asked, putting a loving paw on Frisk's hand. "Where is their soul?" Frisk asked. "I-in my lab, i'm keeping them inside of the machine, locked away." Alphys said, confused. "Can we go see them?" Frisk asked. Everyone looked shocked. "Why would you want to?" Undyne asked. "That brat almost killed you, and you want to SEE them?!" She was becoming passionate. "Undyne, please stay calm, now my child… You need to rest, your determination levels are still dangerously low. It could be bad for you to exert yourself right now." Toriel said. Frisk sighed, they did feel tired. "Okay…" Frisk said, laying back down. "HUMAN! HOW ABOUT ME AND UNDYNE MAKE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI?!" Papyrus yelled. Undyne beamed and turned to him. "Heck yes!" Undyne grabbed Papyrus and drug him out of the room, before Frisk could answer. Alphys smiled sheepishly at Frisk and hurried after them. "They are such goofballs." Toriel laughed. "Get some rest okay?" She stood and kissed Frisk on the forehead. "Mom?" Frisk asked. "Yes my child?" Toriel replied. "Have Sans wake me up when he comes home." "Can do." She smiled, and left the room. Frisk felt a wave of nausea fly over them. They decided to try and get some more sleep. "Hey." A voice called to Frisk's soul. Something was resonating with their's. "Who is this?" Frisk asked, knowing they were in a dream. "You can probably guess." The voice said. "But… How?" Frisk asked, reaching their soul out to the other. "Our souls were once linked… It's not hard to find your's." "Chara…" Frisk said. "Stop." Chara interjected. "You don't have to apologize… I… I am the one who needs to apologize…" Frisk was taken back by Chara's words. "Look, i've had a lot of time to think in here. A lot of time to really take a look at my memories. Of Asriel, and mom, and dad…They were the only ones, I could truly call family. Everyone in the underground accepted me, for who I was… Back on the surface, people would ridicule me for my red eyes. They would call me a demon child, and curse me to Hell. I couldn't understand… but i hated them, I hated them all… The only thing I wanted, was their destruction…" Chara admitted. "When I died, I was hopeful Asriel would do as I asked… But, he failed, and I blamed him for it… My soul never went to rest, I wandered aimlessly, my anger growing. Until I found you, I found a reason to try again… But my hatred took me over, it consumed my emotions and my morals… All I wanted to do was eradicate everything, I was angry at myself, at Asriel… I always knew he was to kind to hurt anything, yet I… I…" Chara's voice trailed off. Frisk came face to face with them, their souls beaming together. "I understand." Frisk said. "Chara… I want to save you…" Frisk said. Chara stepped back, Frisk really got a good look at their features, their _true_ features. Chara had hair just like Frisk's, except Chara's was a bit lighter. Their shirt's were identical, besides the colors. Chara's eyes were a deep red, no wonder people thought it was so odd, people were scared of change, and Chara provided just that. They didn't look threatening anymore, they just looked like a child whom lost their way. "Save me? You'd really do that? Save a broken husk of what was once a person…?" Chara had tears starting to well up in their eyes. "I'll take your soul, and place half of my life force in it." Frisk put bluntly. "Are you crazy?!" Chara yelled. "Yeah… Just a bit…" Frisk smiled. "But I want you to feel it again… To feel love… To have a real family, that you recognize as a real family." Frisk said. Feeling tears in their own eyes. "Frisk… You are way to nice…" Chara laughed. Suddenly, Frisk felt themselves being pulled back to their consciousness. "I'll come for you!" Frisk called, before waking up, back into the real world. "Hey kiddo." Frisk opened their eyes to Sans, he was sitting beside them on the small bed. "Sans!" Frisk sat up and gave Sans a large hug. "Heh heh, watch it kiddo! You may squeeze the one HP out of me." Sans laughed. Frisk let go, and stared deep into Sans's eye sockets. "What's up kiddo?" Sans asked. "I need your help with something." Frisk stated. "Lay it on me kiddo." Sans said. "Get it? Cause' we're on a bed?" Sans winked. Frisk giggled at the horrible joke. "Okay…" Frisk heaved nervously, and began to tell Sans of their plan. "Well? What do you say?" Frisk said, awkwardly. Sans had been quiet for a long while, Frisk doubted he would accept his plan. "Kiddo… How do you know they aren't tricking ya?" Sans didn't look into Frisk's eyes. "I just know." Frisk said, determination brimming. Sans noticed the smile on Frisk's face. Sans thought about it for a long while. "Kid, I don't know how this will work… But we can give it a shot…" Sans finally finished. Frisk practically leapt out of bed. "Woah kid, calm down…" Sans laughed. "No! I'm feeling MUCH better!" Frisk beamed. "Alright kiddo, whatever you say." Sans said. "Come on, I know a shortcut." Sans smiled, grabbing onto Frisk's hand. **One "shortcut?" later…** "Chara's soul is in that machine over there." Sans pointed. Frisk had been in the lab before, but this area was completely new. Was it even part of the lab? Frisk ignored their questions for now, and proceeded down the hallway. Sans kept in step with them. When they reached the machine, Frisk felt a large resonation, Chara was reaching out. "Okay, here goes." Frisk put a small hand on the machine. They closed their eyes, and hoped. They dreamed and prayed with all their might, letting the determination flow in their veins. Frisk felt overpowered, like they could do anything. " _Please! SAVE CHARA!"_ Frisk thought. The machine started to whir and shake. " _Frisk! You're doing it!"_ Chara's soul spoke. Frisk pushed harder, forcing their lifeforce into Chara's soul. The machine split apart, exploding everything into white. "Kid! You okay?!" Sans called through the brightness. Smoke and dust filled the room. Sans held up an arm to shield his eyes. Slowly the dust cleared. "Kid!" Sans saw a small silhouette. No… two small silhouettes… The dust cleared. Frisk was hugging tightly… "Chara…" Sans amazed. Frisk let go of Chara. "Sans…" Chara turned to him. "I'm so… Sorry…" Chara ran up to Sans and hugged him. Sans didn't feel an ounce of evil on this kid… How could such an innocent face, and voice do so much damage…? Sans slowly put his arms around Chara, hugging them back… They knew that everything would be okay, from now on… _**Authors notes: HELLO! So, yeah… that's the end! WOOOO! Thank you if you read this far. It means a lot to me! If you actually enjoyed this story then follow me for more undertale fanfics! (and others, because I do like more than one fandom) . o . wow much shocker! Thank you again! Bye!**_  
 _ **-Fanficsforsoul = ^ . ^ =**_


End file.
